Signor Polar Bear
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Because it really was Kumajiro's fault they ran into eachother. that and the fact that there was an invisible force that kept bumbing into Italy.


**D- don't ask. Just. . . Just shhh~ yes, good readers. Do not question the authoress of many creative outlets... what?**

**Anyhew, I- I just couldn't help myself and HONESTLY! This pairing is adorable. . .**

**Disclaimer: I own you ;3 but not Hetalia .-.**

"Ve~ GilGil!" Feliciano burst into the German household to find said albino. He could smell something cooking and ran to the kitchen.

"Ve~ GilGil isn't here~" he whined. He turned to leave but crashed and burned with an invisible source. Frightened and confused, he looked around until he saw a cute little polar bear.

"Uwah~ signor polar bear, you look so carino~!" he scooped the bear into his arms hapily, but froze and held it tightly to his chest when a loud groan filled the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Signor Polar Bear, did you hear that?" He slid along the wall to the doorway when the invisible force stopped him again. His eyes filled with tears as he held the bear closer.

"Oh, Kumajahiro, can I, um, have my bear back?" Italy cried out in fear as a ghost appeared he held the bear closer and got on his knees.

"Signor Fantasma, please don't kill me! I have family in the. . .erm. . . underworld~" it was all the frightened Italian could think up.

"Ghost? Underworld? What are you- oh." Italy stared up in confusion, tears still budding in the corners of his eyes. Sighing, the male clariffied what- who he was, "Italy, I'm Canada. Alfred's brother. Matthew Williams." He wasn't expecting him to remember. Would have been nice though.

"Uh, Cananada? IS there a nation called Cananada? I remember Alfred having a brother. . . But it wasn't Cananada."

"That's because you're pronouncing it wrong." Canada smiled though he was ready to hit someething hard on the inside. "Ca - na - da." He said it like he was trying to tell his bear.

As if on cure, a cute little "Who?" Came from Italy's arms.

"Ca-na-da, signor polar bear." Matthew chuckled at the cute name he gave his bear. Hell, why not call him that. It's not like he would ever remember his real name.

"Signor polar Bear, is Canada your owner?" He held the small white fuzz ball at arms length. The bear tilted his head to the side. Canada sighed.

"Yes, he is." He reached out and Italy gave him the bear.

"So, what's his real name?" Canada froze.

"Uh, well, um. . . Kumajiro?" Italy tsk-ed.

"You don't know your own pets name?" He crossed his arms.

"I'm not good with remembering his name and he isn't with mine. . . Eh."

"Oh, well, that's not good." Somehow, some_way_ the conversation turned into an awkward silence. But, naturally, Italy would not have it.

"Where's GilGil?"

"Gilbert? I'm not sure, eh." Canada moved over to the stove where a pancake was just about to burn. Beside that, bacon was already burnt. Canada furroweed his eyebrows in displeasure and dumped in the trash can, starting anew.

"Mmm, those pancakes smell good. Kinda like GilGil's. . . Except. . . Better." Italy was practically crawling over Canada as he tried to get closer to the smell of cooking bacon and blueberry pancakes. Canada chuckled and reached for a plate. He plopped two freshly made pancakes on it and handed it to Italy.

"For you." Italy 've~'d in delight as he took the plate. He rummagedd through the fridge until he found some jam to put on them. Italy sat down at the small table in the kitchen when he realized he didn't have a fork.

"Ve~ Can-" he stared in confusion as the other nation sighed and set a fork down in front of him.

"I figured you would be calling for this eventually." Italy blushed a tad as he said "Grazie!" Cheerfully before taking the fork and shoving his face full of blueberry pancake with raspberry jam.

"Mmm. . . Questo si buono." He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, this is really, really good, Canada."

"Thank you." The Canadian blushed at the praise and continued to cook.

"Matthew~ Matthew~" It had been maybe two months since the two first 'met'. Italy had loved the pancakes. He came back for more. This went on for about a moonth. After that month. Italy cam eover just to be, well, Italy.

"Oh, hello, Feliciano." Matthew stepped to the side as Feliciano steppd thorugh his doorway.

"Ve ve~ I told you; call me Feli~" the Italian pouted. Matthew laughed as he shut the door behind him.

"Alright. Hello, Feli." Matthew corrected himself.

"Ve~so, what are we gonna do today? I was hoping we could do something fun~!" Feli was looking at all the photos on Matthew's wall. "I know! Wwe could make memories like these and take pictures! Doesn't that sound fun?" Feli began to jump up and down and clapped his hands. Matthew looked at his wall of memories in picture form. Alot of them were Alfred and him goofing off. Others were with Arthur or Francis and a few with Cuba. He let a soft smile caress his lips. Feli looked up at him expectantly.

"Yeah. Why not?" He smiled down at the smaller nation. "What should we do first."

"Hmm, let's go to the beach! Are there any good beaches around here?" Matthew laughed lightly.

"This is Canada, Feli. It's too cold to swim here." Feli pointed to a picture of him swimming with Cuba.

"Ya think maybe Cub will let us swim at his home?"

"Let me call him real quick."

And so, that is how they ended up in a ungodly long flight to visit Cuba in his home and swim. When they landed, Matthew warned Feliciano of what would happen. And it did.

"America! Why are you here? And with Italy! I thought Canada was coming down with Italy!"

"Uh, I-I am Canada, Cuba."

"Oh, well look at that! You are. C'mon, lets go get you two settled in the hotel and then I'll take you to the bewst beach around!"

"Ve~!" Feliciano made the noise to let the others know he was present.

Cuba whistled for a bag carrier and then proceeded to tak them out to a cab, then to the hotel, then to dinner.

"Uh-oh, looks like I can't take you guys swimming today."

"That's alright, our flight landed pretty late, anyway. Ahaha." He looked over at the uncharacteristically silent Northern half of Italy. "Is that alright, Feli?"

"Ve? Oh, yeah." Matthew furrowed hsi eyebrows worriedly as his friend continued to stare out the window.

"Oi, little Italy, no need to be sad. This way we'll have all day to swim!" Cuba laughed heartily. "A day of girls and sun and sand. . ." Matthew drowned him out as he went on his usual rant about the beach.

At the hotel, Feliciano climbed into the bed by the window.

"Feli, are you alright? You've been really quiet?"

"Ve, yeah, I've been fine." Matthew walked over to his friend and tried to peel back the covers.

"No, you aren't. Feliciano, tell me what's wrong." Matthew tried sounding his most serious and commanding. Apparently it worked, as Feliciano saat up and bit on his thumb nail.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" He stuck out a small, delicate finger. Matthew smiled and took it in his own.

"Pinky promis." Feliciano retracted his hand and looked away, blushing.

"I. . . I... well, I kinda... like you... Matthew." Italy hid under the covers. Canada blinked in surprise. NO one ever _remembered_ _him_ let alone _liked_ _him_.

"Uh... uh... well, uh..." really. He was at such a loss for words. So he did the first thang that came to mind said something stupid.

"Prove it." He covered his mouth as quickly as the words had escaped. Feliciano flinched in surprise.

"What?" Well, too late to go back now.

"Prove it. Prove that you like me." Matthew leaned a little closer for emphasis on exactly how Feliciano was to prove his attraction.

"Oh... OH~!" Felicianio nervously leaned a little closer and quickly pecked him on the lips. Matthew blinked in surprise. That was it? None the less, Matthew smiled and made his way to his bed.

"Good night, Feli." He shut off the lights and snuggled under the covers.

He was almost asleep when he heard movement and suddenly felt another body press up against his back. He rolled over and was met with an incredibly warm pair of lips on his own. Wow, the boy had great aim.

He gently kissed back and ran a hand through the brown hair, careful of that one special curl so much like his own.

"Good night, Matthew." Feliciano mumbled, after breaking the kiss to snuggle closesr into him. Matthew wrapped his arms around the small frame and buried his head in the light brown locks.

"Good night, Feli."

**... D'aww worthy? :**'3


End file.
